Warriors got talent!
by Spiritflare of Starclan
Summary: This is just a funny fan-faction where you can get a little laugh every each time and then.
1. Season 1 Episode 1

"Hello toms and she-cats this is your host Hollyleaf and welcome to Warrior got talent! Now here are this season's judges. First, judge is my not-so-handsome brother, Lionblaze! **(Sorry Lionblaze fans.)**

"Hey!" Lionblaze said angrily , but Hollyleaf continued

"Next judge is Silverstream!"

"I LOVE YOU SILVERSTREAM!" Graystripe shouted from the crowd.

"A-a-and the last j-j-judge is M-Mapleshade!" Hollyleaf said worried

"Don't worry; if you don't annoy me, then you will be fine." Mapleshade said with an evil grin on her face.

"OK then…first up is Mosskit!" Hollyleaf said

"Um….. Hi my name is Mosskit and I will be singing Let It Go!" Mosskit said

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww" Mapleshade, Silverstream, and Lionblaze

" _LET IT_ _ **GOOOOO**_ _LET IT_ _ **GOOOO**_ _CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!"_ Mosskit sung totally off-key.

" **X"** All three judges said **.**

" **MOMMY! DADDY!"** Mosskit screamed so loud that Starclan can hear as Bluestar and Oakheart came down to comfort their daughter.

"Ok! Next up is Hawkfrost!" Hollyleaf said as Hawkfrost came on stage.

"Hello cats of the Forest, Mountain and Lake! Today I will be telling Jokes!" Hawkfrost said.

"Oh Dark Forest!" Mapleshade said.

"What do ya call a warrior cat with the name Starrykit and when she becomes leader?" Hawkfrost said.

"Starrystar!" He said. Lionblaze and Mapleshade fell on the floor laughing.

"I don't get it." Silverstream said confused.

"$" Mapleshade and Lionblaze said as Silversream gave a ?.

 **(Fyi, $ means yes, X means no.)**

"And last up is Mothwing doing Gymnastics." Hollyleaf said

Just then, Mothwing came in with a boom box and she was wearing a pink the song Shake It Off by Taylor Swift came on. She did a spilt, then a back handspring into a flip then landed perfectly in a dismount.

"$" all three judges said.

"Ok so now the judges have decided that Mothwing would make it to the Nationals." Hollyleaf said.

"This is your host, Hollyleaf and.. GOODNIGHT!" Hollyleaf said as a smokeball went off and she disappeared. No one knew she just used the back door.

 **Thank you! R &R!**


	2. Season 1 Episode 2

**Hi! We are going to do this different. You guys get to vote who moves on for Nationals!**

"Hello fans! After a long time, Warrior's got Talent! This is your host Hollyleaf. Today will have 4 contestants! First up is Tigerstar!" Hollyleaf said as Tigerstar walked on stage.

"Hello My name is Tigerstar" He said as Silverstream rolled her eyes.

"Today, I will be doing **MAGIC!** "Tigerstar said as he disappeared and appeared next to Silverstream.

"Why do you hate me?" He said.

"Well...You killed my son,you tried to kill my mate 10 million times,

 **~3 hours later~**

and you killed my Mate's best friend."Silverstream said as Tigerstar frowned.

"Well,never mind that.I need a volunteer."Tigerstar said as everyone rose their paws,but not Silverstream.

"DADDY! PICK ME!"Hawkfrost yelled.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm Firestar!"Tigerstar grinning evily as the Ginger tom went on stage .

"Hi Tigerstar"Firestar said.

"Now just lay down in this box"Tigerstar said as he did so Then Tigerstar held up a large saw.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"Brambelstar shouted as he pushed the box over.

"Bramblestar of Thunderclan! By the power infested in me... you are grounded for 6 moons

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU I give you a deal,I can beat you in a rap BATTLE!"Bramblestar said,throwing the mic at Tigerstaras a rap music came on.

"Your so evil I can't explain,I can't believe your my father as you claim!"Bramblestar said.

"Your A Mouse-brained Son You better belive it,You are Mates With Firestar's Daughter :my emeny IS NOW MY BROTHER IN LAW!"Tigerstar said crying off stage.

"I WON!"Bramblestar yelled.

"Next is Graystripe Singing the Song 'Locked away.'"Hollyleaf said.

"This Is for you Silverstream.  
I got locked away

And we lost it all today

Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?

Right about now  
If I judge for life, man, would you stay by my side?  
Or is you gonna say goodbye?  
Can you tell me right now?  
If I couldn't buy you the fancy things in life  
Shawty, would it be alright?  
Come on show me that you know

Now tell me would you really ride for me?  
Baby tell me would you die for me?  
Would you spend your whole life with me?  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me?  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around?

If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?

Let's get it diddly-down-down-down  
All I want is somebody real who don't need much  
A girl I know that I can trust  
To be 'ere when money low  
If I did not have nothing else to give but love  
Would that even be enough?  
Gotta need to know

Now tell me would you really ride for me?  
Baby tell me would you die for me?  
Would you spend your whole life with me?  
Would you be there to always hold me down?  
Tell me would you really cry for me?  
Baby don't lie to me  
If I didn't have anything  
I wanna know would you stick around?

If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly, would you still love me the same?

Tell me, tell me, would you want me?  
Tell me, tell me, would you call me?  
If you knew I wasn't balling  
'Cause I need a girl who's always by my side  
Tell me, tell me, do you need me?  
Tell me, tell me, do you love me?  
Or is you just tryna play me?  
'Cause I need a girl to hold me down for life

If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?

If I got locked away  
And we lost it all today  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
If I showed you my flaws  
If I couldn't be strong  
Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?  
Would you still love me the same?"Garystripe sung.

"Silverstream,Will you love me?Forever and Always?"Garystripe.

"Yes!"Silverstream said.

"$"All three judges said.

"Next Up Is Squirrelflight!"Hollyleaf.

"I WILL BE SINGING BAD BLOOD BY TAYLOR SWIFT

Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

(Hey) now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood

(Hey) did you have to do this  
I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shining now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me where I'm weak baby I couldn't breathe  
I rubbed it in so deep  
Salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I

'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

(Hey) now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood

(Hey) did you think we'd be fine  
Still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don't think it's in the past  
These kind of wounds they last and they last  
Now did you think it all through  
All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't  
So if you come in my way, just don't  
Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times  
You and I

'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

(Hey) now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood

(Hey) band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
You live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)  
You say sorry just for show (hey)  
You live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)  
Hm, if you love like that blood runs cold

'Cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood

(Hey) now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood

('Cause now we got bad blood) 'cause baby now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look at what you've done (look at what you've done)  
'Cause baby now we got bad blood (woah)  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And baby now we got bad blood hey"She sung

"GOOD!"All the judges said.

"Finally,Cloudtail!"Hollyleaf said.

"I'm Going to sing THE NYA NYA SONG

NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA"Cloudtail song.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOT THE PIKACHU SONG!I WATCHED THE 10 HOUR VERSION...IT... **WAS**... _ **HORRIBLE!"**_ Lionbllaze said as he Gave an **X.**

"That's all we have for TODAY! BYE!" Hollyleaf said.

 _ **Voteing**_

 **1:#BrambleTigerRAPBATTLE!/MAGIC**

 **2:#Doyoustillluvme**

 **3:#badbloddTSbySQ**

 **4#NYANYACRAZCLOUDTAIL**

 **See Ya next Time!**


	3. ATTENTION! THERE IS A TIE!

**THERE HAS BEEN A TIE! Hear are the thingies.**

 **1:BrambletigerRAPBATTLE/MAGIC!:2 votes**

 **2:doyoustillluvme?:2votes**

 **3:Squrrelflightbadblood:1 vote.**

 **4:NYANYANYACloudtail:2votes**

 **BREACK THE TIE PLEASE! If u already voted,you can vote again but not the one you voted for the first-time.**

 **Now for I don't break the rules... A STORY!**

Once upon a time in Bakeclan, Breadkit, Cakekit and Candykit were playing. They ae some bad stuffs and died

THE End

 **BREACK THE TIE!**


End file.
